


Dance to this.

by ThunderClanLeader



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BTW, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Consensual, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, First Time, Listen to it is great, M/M, Making Out, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, No Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, i love the dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderClanLeader/pseuds/ThunderClanLeader
Summary: Sometimes all it takes for a couple to let their desires loose is some slow music and matching steps.~•~•~•~•~Or alternatively, music can make you feel a lot of things.





	Dance to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write stuff like this so much.
> 
> The 00' liners are legal on my country and don't try to tell me teenagers don't to what I implied here, or worse. 
> 
> Bitch they are older than me.
> 
> Okay that's all sorry enjoy my shit.

Beautiful.

Jeno can't believe his luck.

He's sitting on the kitchen's island, watching his boyfriend make some really complex looking dessert he had promised to the two youngest of the group. They are alone at Dream's dorm after the others gathered in 127's for a movie night, and Mark and Haechan took that opportunity to remind them that they could use that opportunity to have some "alone time".

Both couples had a kind of a treat where whenever the dorm was left empty they would have turns to be left alone for some hours.

And Haechan made sure to wink at the couple before leaving the dorm with the others.

Jaemin just rolled his eyes at him, while Jeno laughed it off and sat at his usual place, watching his boyfriend. 

Dark brown hair slightly up, a little messed up, white tank top and grey sweats, looking so concentrated in every little thing he does while humming along to the music playing on a small speaker.

Sometimes Jeno has to mentally slap himself to remember that the boy in front of him is real, and that he's not only his bestfriend but his boyfriend too.

They would often spend the night like this, Jaemin would be moving from one side to the other, mixing ingredients, making small chat with Jeno as he finishes cooking, going to the other boy from time to time to kiss and hug him.

But tonight Jeno felt something different in the air, in the way Jaemin moved around, how his lips would linger a moment on top of his own before going back to the dessert.

They've been dating for already one year and some months, six to be exact. But they've known each other for much more time. 

Jaemin always thanks destiny for putting Jeno in his life, he believes he truly is his soulmate, as crazy as it may sound.

He loves watching how he scrolls through his phone, most of the time reading seasonies posts on social media. He always raises his head when he feels his gaze upon him, like he's been doing the last two hours. 

Navy blue hoodie, black sweatpants, his hair parted in the middle, sitting sometimes on the kitchen's island, sometimes on the counter beside him. 

It's breathtaking. 

And Jaemin has made sure Jeno knows that, that it's not just his idol looks, but everything about him that drives him crazy.

They're over the shy stage by now, they spend nights cuddling side by side, sharing loving kisses, legs tangled, saying how much they love each other, how lucky they feel to have met.

Jeno watches as Jaemin pours something that looks frankly delicious on a bowl and takes it to the freezer. He stands up, helping him clean the mess around him, and when he's about to suggest that they can go cuddle or join the others at 127's dorm he sees Jaemin moving his head at the rhythm of the song that's playing while he stores some things on the drawers. 

Jeno can't help it, he backhugs him, and he leaves lingering kisses on his neck, drawing out the prettiest giggles out of Jaemin. 

~Young ambition  
Say we'll go slow, but we never do  
Premonition  
See me spendin’ every night with you.~

-Would you mind?- Jeno asks, as he extends his hands to the other.

Jaemin turns around at the question and takes both hands, smiling warmly at his boyfriend.

~Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights  
You still look like dynamite  
And I wanna end up on you.~

They move slowly at first, steps recognizing the beat of the song, a pretty fitting one, one that has them sharing loving glances and short pecks. Slowly their steps get elaborated, hands sliding everywhere, feets moving in sync, chests pressing close.

~Oh, don't need no place to go  
Just put on the radio  
You know what I wanna do.~

They had been practicing couple dancing, but the others don't need to know. 

~We can just dance to this  
Don't take much to start me  
We can just dance to this  
Push up on my body, yeah.~

Jaemin stands close, and Jeno closes the distance, kissing him shortly, just a press of their lips that leaves Jaemin looking for more. 

~You know we’ve already seen all of the parties  
We can just dance to this  
We can just, we can just  
Dance to this  
Dance to this  
We can just dance to this~

Jaemin lets the other lead, following every step. Jeno presses his right hand on Jaemin's waist, and dips him backwards, he follows without doubt, sighing contently as their bodies press against each other when Jeno reaches for the exposed skin of his neck, Jaemin tilts his head back as he feels the other breath on him, lips hovering and kissing slightly.

~Dear beloved  
Bring those 501s a bit closer, bit closer  
And dear, my lover  
Do that thing we never do sober, sober.~

Jaemin manages to stand up, and takes the hands on his waist, switching the lead, backhugging Jeno. He presses his lips on his nape, reaching for his neck, up to his jaw, teasing his ears as his hands grip his shoulders, sliding down his arms, circling his hips, settling to get a hold of his sides, caressing without any second intention more than making him feel loved.

~Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights  
You still look like dynamite  
And I wanna end up on you  
Oh, don't need no place to go  
Just put on the radio  
You know what I wanna do~

Jaemin hears a loud sigh, more like a groan and he smiles to himself. 

~We can just dance to this  
Don't take much to start me  
We can just dance to this  
Push up on my body, yeah~

Jeno can feel the tug of a smile on Jaemin's lips above his skin, and turns around suddenly, his hands finding his boyfriend's stupidly small waist, and he holds him close. Even with the music playing in the background he can hear their hearts beating out of pace.

~You know we've already seen all of the parties  
We can just dance to this  
We can just, we can just  
Dance to this  
Dance to this  
We can just dance to this.~

-Jeno.

Jaemin eyes look shiny, a peculiar sparkle twinkling in them. 

-Yeah?

He seems to hesitate, and Jeno gives a soft squeeze to the taller's waist.

They stand looking at each other in the eyes, and Jaemin gaze drops to Jeno's lips, always kind of pinkish, so inviting...

~I don't wanna sleep tonight-night-night-night-night  
I just wanna take that ride  
I don't wanna sleep tonight-night-night-night-night  
I just wanna take that ride~

Jaemin presses his lips on Jeno's and suddenly he can only feel his boyfriend movements, slightly chapped lips dragging so sweetly against his own. He lets his hands fall on Jeno's lower back, and slowly pushes him, guiding him through small steps until his lower back touches the kitchen's island, trapping his body.

~We can just dance to this  
Don't take much to start me  
We can just dance to this  
Push up on my body, yeah~

Jaemin sucks on Jeno's bottom lip, making him gasp, and his head spins when he notices it doesn't take him more than that to make his boyfriend part his lips.

~You know we've  
Already seen all of the parties  
We can just dance to this  
We can just...~

Their tongues look for each other eagerly, and the sudden touch has them both shivering, pushing their bodies flush, feeling the warmth of their skins.

~We can just dance to this  
Don’t take much to start me  
We can just dance to this  
Push up on my body, yeah  
You know we’ve already seen all of the parties  
We can just dance to this  
We can just, we can just  
Dance to this.~

Jeno's hands slide inside his shirt, and the touch has Jaemin feeling a sudden warmth all over his body.

They've been stopping this kind of situations for a few weeks already.

But Jaemin's never been so sure about something. 

~Dance to this, love  
Dance to this  
We can just, dance to this  
Dance to this, dance to this  
We can just dance to this.~

Jeno groans at the change in the kiss, Jaemin seems determined, tongue catching his own, hands going lower and lower until they are on his ass, and he likes that more than he will never admit.

Jeno sucks on the other's tongue, eliciting a whimper from him. Jaemin has forgotten about his hold, so Jeno switches their positions, pushing Jaemin carefully, and he helps him sit on the island, long legs instinctively wrapping around his body.

~I don’t wanna sleep tonight-night-night-night-night  
I just wanna take that ride.~

There's no point in holding back anymore.

They look at each other, eyes shining, pupils dilated, lips already a bit swollen, red cheeks and a smile that means a million things.

Jeno leaves small kisses all over Jaemin's face, and the other giggles, eyes closed as he lets him do what he wants. Jaemin laughs along until Jeno goes down to his neck and he whimpers so audibly he wants to evaporate at that moment. 

But Jeno founds it incredibly sweet, and his lips go back to the other's, tilting his head so he can deepen the kiss, hands sliding inside his shirt once again, tracing every muscle, following every little movement. Jaemin brings Jeno closer, and he threads his fingers through the chocolate brown hair, enjoying too much the way Jeno sighs into the kiss as he carefully caresses his ears. 

Jeno takes his hands to Jaemin stomach, fingers slowly exploring every inch of skin, and Jaemin unintentionally wraps his legs around Jeno's waist even more, completely bringing him forward, bodies flush except for Jeno's hands inside Jaemin's shirt.

-Jen-ngh...

Jaemin moan dies in Jeno's mouth as he grinds their pretty evident groins together. He backs away for a moment, heart picking up as he sees Jaemin with his eyes hooded, mouth slightly open. He looks in his face for any sign of discomfort, but there is nothing, and when Jaemin smiles warmly at him, giving him a confirmation as he grinds against him holding his breath, Jeno feels a warm sensation run all over his body.

Jeno starts a slow pace, moving his hips in sync with Jaemin, the kiss gets hotter, tongues moving along. Jaemin licks inside Jeno's mouth and he groans in response, thrusting roughly, taking in the way Jaemin moans into his mouth. 

Jeno notices that the song they were dancing to had ended already, probably a while ago, and he wonders how much time they've been making out in the kitchen.

-Kitten...-Jeno calls, their hips are still moving together so when Jaemin gets away from his lips he has to cover his mouth with his hand.

He never knew he would be so vocal in this situation.

-We should go the room...the others can come back in any minute.

Jaemin blushes, because of the let name, and because they are actually doing this, taking another step in their relationship, and he feels the butterflies in his stomach go wild when Jeno's hands play with the hem of his sweatpants.

-Well I trust Mark and Hyuck to keep the others at 127's dorm for at least one more hour. You know how they've been looking at us lately whenever they leave us alone. 

-Well then.- Jeno smiled satisfied, but to Jaemin that looks more like a smirk, and he looks hot. 

-Jeno-J-Jen wait!

Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's shoulders, legs wrapping tightly on his hips as Jeno holds him up, surprising him. 

And he likes how it feels, he knows he's heavy, more know that he's been hitting the gym, but Jeno started exercising way earlier and he seems to have no problem as he holds him up, hands low in his butt. 

-Babe wait.- Jaemin makes a vague gesture towards the speaker on the kitchen counter, Jeno hums and quickly turns it off. 

Jaemin holds his boyfriend thight as he walks to his room, probably. And he can't help himself when he starts leaving kisses all along his neck, biting down whenever Jeno squeezes his ass, sucking on every spot where Jeno groans at, and leaving wet trails with his tongue, until they get to the room and Jeno puts him down on the bed kindly. 

-Are we both sure about this? 

Jaemin watches Jeno hover over him, his hair is all messed up and he seems out of breath. 

-Never been more sure about something. 

Jeno smiles, a warm feeling on his heart because of the confidence Jaemin has in him. 

-Jaemin-ah...- Jeno cradles Jaemin face and the taller boy looks at him intensely, eyes shiny, hands over his head. And Jeno feels overwhelmed at how defenseless Jaemin looks. 

-I love you.

Jaemin cheeks heat up and he leans in to kiss Jeno, breaking apart just to get a hold of his breath.

-I love you too Jeno, a lot. 

Their lips meet briefly, and Jeno can't hold the smile tugging at his lips. 

-I'm so, so lucky to have you by my side, I can't believe you're actually mine...

Jaemin smiles, but he closes his eyes as Jeno makes his way between his legs and grinds down, eliciting a surprised whimper out of Jaemin. 

-You mean everything to me, my bestfriend, my boyfriend... and the love of my life.

Jaemin opens his eyes for a moment as he finishes, gaze locking with Jeno's, or at least he tries, the pace they have has him closing his eyes at times. Jeno takes Jaemin left hand on his own as he props himself up with his right arm, trying not to fall over Jaemin, but his nervousness has him trembling a little.

-C'mere.

Jeno obliges, Jaemin sits up, back against the headboard, and lets Jeno get comfortable in his lap, both moaning at their bodies pushing flush. Jeno tries to keep his own moans at a silent level, but the air stuck in his throat at the hump of their hips and Jaemin voice getting even deeper as he moans shamelessly has him forgetting about everything else, letting small sounds out of his mouth.

Jaemin hands snake down Jeno's shirt and he grabs the hem of it, Jeno gets the hint and pretty embarrassed he raises both arms and helps Jaemin take the shirt off. 

Jaemin stares so bluntly that Jeno moves forward, biting Jaemin's neck, satisfied when he softens again. Jaemin is already a hot mess when he feels Jeno's hands shyly tugging at his sweatpants, and he takes a deep breath before he's hiding his face at Jeno's shoulder, embarrassed as his boyfriend shy and careful touches have him arching his back.

And they are so into the moment that they don't notice the front door opening for a mere few seconds before it's shut again. 

Later they'd have to thank Mark and Donghyuck for that. Hyuck's been always overprotective of the youngers so he quickly looks at Mark as he hears the faintest noises coming from Jeno's room and they find an excuse fastly enough to go back to 127's dorm. 

Chenle and Jisung don't suspect a thing, completely oblivious to Haechan smirk and the faint blush on the older faces, Renjun just sighs audibly, and Mark pats his back in comfort, the Chinese boy shares room with Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> See? It wasn't that bad.
> 
> I love the Dreamies okay chill I'll protect them with my life even if I think they are all snacks.


End file.
